Rearview Mirror
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: The back seat of the jeep could be used for many things. Set prior to her being Secretary of State. Smut.


**A/N** : I haven't written smut in so long, I'm not sure I remember how to do this right. But Holls was practically begging, and I did get (finally) an idea from the last episode, where they're in the car in that last scene, and I just went for it. This story is set before she was Secretary of State, and so they had the liberty to have sex in public. Thanks to Jenni for proofing. Hope you'll like it! Now I'm gonna go write fluff or angst or something that's more like me these days. Review please?

* * *

 **Rearview Mirror**

"Babe," Henry whispered as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, his parents' house coming into view. "Wake up." He unbuckled, moving closer to her. His nose touched her cheek lightly before he pressed a kiss to her skin.

"Mh," she mumbled, stirring slightly before opening her eyes. "We're here," she whispered softly.

Henry chuckled, pressing another kiss to her cheek. "Yes, sleepyhead."

"I'm sorry I slept the entire ride. This past month was excruciating."

"I know," he smiled, his hand gently rubbing her arm. He pressed a slow kiss to her lips, making her sigh with contentment.

"I missed you," she muttered when their lips broke. Joining them together for another tender kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he awkwardly shifted closer to her. "So much," she breathed.

"You know, Stevie texted, said they're running a little late. They hit traffic on the way. What if we don't go in just yet?" Henry smirked.

Raising a brow, Elizabeth gave him a quizzical look. "And go where exactly?"

"Up the hill. You know, that place we used to run to when we were young."

Smiling as she remembered those days fondly, Elizabeth nodded and settled back into her seat. She watched as Henry buckled up again, starting the engine and driving up the lane.

Stepping out into the cold air, Henry wrapped a solid arm around her, pulling her into his embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath, the cold air filling her lungs. "I forgot how beautiful it was up here," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Hmm," Henry nodded.

Leaning towards her, he kissed her slowly, making her turn to face him. He held her between his arms, pressing her against his body. Their kiss heating, his tongue met hers, his lips gently sucking. His hand moved in her curls, pulling her to him. His mouth was pressed tight to hers, demanding in his kiss, needing to claim her as his.

"Henry," she muttered, catching her breath, pushing his slightly off of her.

Refusing to let her get any further, Henry tightened his arms around her, pressing their lower bodies together. She gasped, feeling his growing erection pressing against her thigh. "I need you," he whispered in her ear.

"Henry, we can't here…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"I can fuck you in the back seat of that jeep," he prompted, biting her earlobe gently.

"Henry Patrick McCord!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes opened wide.

Chuckling, his hand moved to her breast, squeezing tight. "You know you want to."

Letting her hand wander down his chest, she stroked his length, "I know _you_ want to," she teased.

She grasped him harder, making him gasp and moan. "Baby…" he called, his eyes closing, his mouth opened slightly.

"If someone catches us… Your parents will hear about that, you know that right?"

Forcing his eyes open, he glanced at her. "I'm a grown man, I don't care." He grabbed her hands, holding fiercely and pulling her to him. Pressing his lips to hers, he elicited a loud moan from her as his tongue ran against the roof of her mouth.

Untangling herself from his hold, she allowed her hands to roam his chest under his sweater, feelings his toned body under her delicate fingers. Marrying a Marine had its perks, and even at the age of 40, Henry was still well built, so sexy she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Her hands moved then to his belt, unbuckling it before opening the button. Unzipping the zipper, she pulled the pants down, her hand moving immediately to stoke him through his boxers. He groaned, pulling apart from her lips, his eyes landing on her hands that were working on him. He watched as she pulled his boxers down as well, as his erection stood free in her hand. His body was on fire, a contradiction to her cold hand and it made him squeal when she wrapped her hand around him.

"Good God!" he cried when her thumb grazed the tip, bucking into her hand.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to focus on her clothes, his hands repeating her previous motions as he tried to get her out of her pants and panties as well. Once those pooled at her feet, he allowed his big hands to land on her ass, groping her tight and pulling her to him.

"You're going to ride me in the back seat," he whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps covered her skin and red flush started to climb up her neck. "I'll do whatever you tell me to do," she replied, feeling her knees weak as his hand moved to her center, nearing the place she needed him the most.

Henry smiled in contentment, gently pushing her towards the car while his hands unbuttoned her blouse. A breeze against her burning skin made her shiver and he moved to wrap his hands around her, walking slowly in a rhythm with her. Lifting her up from her feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. With one hand, he blindly reached for his length, moving it to her center. With him at the right position, their lips parted and she untightened her legs around his waist, lifting her body slightly before sinking slowly down his shaft. They moaned loudly, their eyes locked on each other.

He opened the car's door and carefully sat in the back seat, Elizabeth perched on top of him. Once inside, he devoured over her lips once again, his hands skimming the skin of her back, searching for the clasp of her bra.

Elizabeth made an attempt to move her hips, but he pushed them down to his, retraining her movements. "It's been too long since I was buried so deep inside of you," he muttered, placing a wet kiss against her neck. "And God, you feel incredible."

"But are you going to fuck me, or not?" Elizabeth teased.

Pushing his hips upwards hard, he made her cry out in surprise. "Don't think that I won't."

Once he unbuckled her bra, his hands pulled the sleeves of her blouse down her arms, until it fell to the floor of the car. Her bra followed next, exposing her erect nipples. He blew air on her breasts, making her quiver and gasp, her nails digging into the skin of his arms. He wasted no time, and his lips moved to her left nipple, wrapping around it and sucking hard. Hi hand worked on the right one, swirling and twisting, cupping her breast tight.

"Henry," she breathed his name, her hand running through his thick hair, pulling his face more closely to her body.

Biting gently on her nipple, he lifted his eyes to look at her. She threw her head back, calling out his name once more. "You love my mouth on you, don't you?"

"Hmm," she moaned.

"Even more, you love my mouth on your clit," he whispered in her ear before thrusting hard into her.

"Christ!" she cried, grinding her hips to him and moving back and forth just a little, needing to create some friction.

Swirling his tongue around her nipple, he felt her tighten around him. "Imagine how this would feel against your clit."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, sinking into the feeling of his soft, wet, lips on her breast, imagining how he would suck her and lick her between her legs. That thought increased her arousal, making her groan as his tongue continued to work on her.

"Henry, baby."

She made another attempt to move her hips, gasping when he joined her and pushed into her, while still grounding her hips to his. The tips of his fingers grazed her spine before his palms set steadily against her butt. He lifted her slightly, only to ground her back, his fingernails digging into her skin. She moved against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She held him close, his teeth leaving a mark on her shoulder, her nipples rubbing against his chest.

Glancing at the rearview mirror, Henry smiled at the sight of her – her hair scattered all over her back and his face, her lean back with his fingers dancing on her skin. Her body moved up and down his length in a steady rhythm and soft moans escaped her mouth.

"You're so sexy, riding me," he whispered teasingly in her ear.

Elizabeth giggled, throwing her head back. Henry used his opportunity to place wet kisses on her neck, suckling the skin just slightly, making her open her eyes wide. "If you leave a mark, we'd have to explain ourselves to your parents, but mostly to the kids."

"I want to claim you as mine," he murmured against her skin before his lips sucked intentionally harder, creating a blemish on her skin.

"I bet the kids would love to hear _that_ as an explanation." She rolled her eyes.

Leaning against his knees, Elizabeth stretched her body just enough for him to hit her right where she wanted him. His hands held her hips in place, thrusting inside and rubbing her spot. She picked up her pace, her body reacting to each push and pull, her muscles clenching and unclenching.

Moving his hand to her center, he was finally able to reach her clit, rubbing it in circles.

"Henry!" she cried, "You're going to make me come."

"That's exactly what I'm aiming at," he smirked.

Returning the favor, she moved her hand between them, grazing her hand against his base, pulling gently on the skin before cupping it with her hand and squeezing.

"Babe!" he called, feeling the rush of blood pool between his legs.

She tightened then, quivering around him and screaming out his name with pleasure. Her muscles held him tight, making him come inside of her with a groan. His fingernails leaving a mark against her skin as the pleasure hit him hard.

Panting, she moved to join their lips together. "God, that was good."

"It always is with you, babe."


End file.
